


Spirit Animal

by Jester_Tangerine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester_Tangerine/pseuds/Jester_Tangerine
Summary: A brief discussion about Brigid beliefs goes in unexpected directions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Spirit Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Rough draft, written and posted on a whim. Feedback welcome.

“I’m sorry Petra, a what?” Edelgard said, turning to the Brigid girl mid bite.

It was lunch time at Garreg Mach, and she, Petra, Claud, Dimitri, Hilda, Hubert and the new Professor, Byleth Eisner, had all found themselves sitting at the same table. It was no accident that the leaders of each of the three houses in the monastery. Despite only just recently assuming the position of instructor for Mixed Unit Tacts and Advanced Strategies in Warfare, Professor Eisner was quite popular among the students, and the heads of each house were no exception.

“A spirit animal.” Petra said, happy to elaborate on a part of her culture. “In Brigid, we have beliefs that everyone has an animal that they are resounding, no, resonating to.”

“And what does it mean to have a spirit animal?" Dimitri asked. It was rare for him to get the chance to speak to Petra, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“A spirit animal protects you, and is offering to you wisdom when you need it.”

“I see. And I would imagine that a spirit animal would offer their strongest advice in their areas of expertise, such as a wolf hunting in the woods.” Edelgard said, placing her cutlery down on the table in contemplation. She had nearly finished her meal anyway.

“Yes! Exactly!” Petra exclaimed. “I am pleased you are having understanding so quickly. I have always felt kinship with wolves myself.”

“I am clearly a butterfly.” Hilda said, drawing herself up. “It’s the obvious choice for a delicate creature like me.” It was difficult to hear her over the sound of Claud rolling his eyes.

“More like a bear, I think.” Hubert said, finishing his meat pie.

“Hey! Are you calling me fat?” Hilda said indignantly.

“I would never be so vulgar as to call you that.” Hubert said “Only that your laziness and indolence are plain for all to see. Personally I have always been fond of crows. They are clever animals, far more than anyone gives them credit for.”

“On the subject of spirit animals,” Edelgard cut in, trying to keep order at the table. “I have always found myself drawn to the lion.”

“Oh? Do my ears deceive me? Is her Imperial Princess set to renounce the Black Eagles and join the Blue Lions instead?” Claud asked with a grin. “It’s a shame, but we could always make room for you in the Gold Deer if you ask nicely.” 

“Claud, please. I hardly think that fondness for a given animal is a sign that you wish to change houses.” Dimitri admonished. “I personally have always favored dogs.”

“Boar, you mean.” Felix said as he walked passed. He had no context for the conversation beyond Dimitri’s comment, and was gone before anyone could say anything.

“Yes, well, dogs are loyal, honest, honorable creatures. I can see why you would prefer them.” Edelgard said, taken by surprise by the casual insult but unwilling to let it interrupt the conversation. “Tell me professor, what sort of animal would you say is your spirit animal?” She asked, turning to Byleth.

Unbeknownst to all save one, a green haired young girl turned her attention to Edelgard at the question. Shaken from her boredom of the usual nattering of school children, Sothis now ghosted around next to Edelgard with an expectant smile on her face as she waited for Byleth to answer.

“Yes, indeed. Who indeed is your spirit animal?” She preened. “I dear say I have the qualities of a mighty gryphon, or a proud, majestic phoenix. Go on, tell them.”

Byleth took a moment to dab his mouth with a napkin, his fourth dish, an onion soup, had been particularly satisfying. Once he was finished cleaning himself off, he gave Edelgard’s question an answer, sparing only a moment to meet Sothis’ gaze.

“A goblin, obviously.”

Byleth soon had to excuse himself from the table, as it was difficult to hear his students requests for clarification over Sothis’ indignant screeching.


End file.
